


[带卡]穿刺之刑

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 乱七八糟的雷点很多, 就这样吧, 年下, 懒得打了 - Freeform, 未成年做爱, 现代PA, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. 序

我来搬来这里许久了，我还没见过我的邻居。

第一次去的时候，并没有人在家。那栋房子很奇怪，总是围着厚重的窗帘，看上去透不进去一点点阳光。窗帘从来没有打开过，庭院里杂草丛生，如果不是偶尔看到一个黑发男人进出，我都快要以为那栋房子已经被废弃了。

现在是下午两点。

阳光和煦，我吃过午饭睡了一觉。为了活动活动筋骨，我决定去棋牌室——我可不是去什么吃喝玩乐，这是我在这片地方建立人脉最有效最快速的方法。棋牌室都是很乱的，有人大声吵闹，有人抽烟看牌。

在我的有意无意地引导下，话题转到了我的邻居上。

“内轮那家啊。”

有人叼着烟，眼睛还没离开牌：“我劝你少打听那家。我就只见到过一个黑发男人在那进出，他看去蛮凶狠的，脸上都是疤，或许只是个惹事的混混。”

我点了点头，只是心里并不认同。  
  
我听说木叶曾经是一个很危险的地方。在这里发生的黑帮火拼非常之多，经常死伤惨重，警察仿佛只是个摆设。据说这里的贫民窟只有两种人，一是死人，另一种是快死的人。

有人怀疑这里是宇智波一派的根据地，宇智波是很有名的军火商，也是这篇土地不得安宁的原因之一。宇智波家大业大，也有人怀疑他们除了军火走私，还在干了别的见不得人的勾当。但是宇智波已经许久不曾出现，仿佛从历史上悄无痕迹地被擦去了一样。从此，木叶也渐渐变得和平，慢慢变得繁荣起来。

不过这些都跟我毫无关系，我也不想探究。那个男人脸上的疤，也许不是单纯打架斗殴留下来的……都横盖了半张脸，那样恐怖的疤痕，看上半条命都没了。

“那明明是一对兄弟的房子。”

也有这样说：“但是哥哥身体很不好，从来没有出过门。你们看到的那个就是年纪比较小的那个，一直都是弟弟在照顾哥哥。”

“怎么可能是兄弟？”

“他们兄弟长得一点也不像，一个是黑发，一个是银发。我看他们是那个啊……”

“那个？哪个？”

“就是那个啊，喏，卖……”那人将牌盖住，用食指穿过另一个手组成的环里，脸上挂着猥琐的笑容，道“我可是听说过不少关于他们兄弟俩的传闻啊。”

他在兄弟两个字上重重地咬音。

同性恋是不允许结婚的，但是在法律上可以达成收养关系，可以是养父子，也可以是养兄弟。

“那个黑头发的衣服看上去挺有钱的，肯定就是吧，有钱人的消遣……”

说话故意说到一半引人遐想。

“男人有什么好插的……要我看，还是女人搞起来香啊。”

“这你就不懂了……他那个哥哥，我见过一次……要是能搞到那种货色，我还搞什么女人？我肯定天天上他，让他吃我的鸡巴哈哈哈。”

“对了，你喜欢男人还是女人？”

话题突然又回到了我身上，我笑了笑，没有说话。我既不喜欢男人，也不喜欢女人，我只喜欢尸体——这也是为什么我成了私人医生。我见过别人搞男人，也见过搞女人，但是只有惨白的、无法动弹的尸体才能令我勃起。

对我而言，爱情就是将一个人先杀后奸，将他永远地占为己有。再这之后，到底是将他浸泡在福尔马林里天天观赏，还是看着尸体一点点腐烂膨胀被苍蝇蠕蛆围绕，或者是切成千片万片吞吃入腹，都在我的性癖范围之内。

显然，这些都是不可说。

我推了推眼镜，莞尔一笑，说：“我只喜欢美人。”

对面的人皆是一愣，然后一人拍着我的肩膀大笑起来，说很不错，谁不喜欢美人呢。我不会瞧不起这群用下半身思考、满嘴生殖器官的精虫，毕竟在常人看来我更扭曲。

随后话题又从我身上移开，这群精虫们又开始对我的邻居评头论足。

在他们嘴里，我的邻居内轮鹿惊是一个戳中绝大多数男人性癖的人。在闭门不出以前，内轮鹿惊是教师，所以也有不少人见过他。这样人上人的知识分子一般都自视甚高，衬衫也是一丝不苟地将第一粒扣子系好。据说内轮鹿惊就是这样的人，甚至更过分一点，不仅是第一粒扣子，他还戴口罩，将自己的脸遮起来。

听上去是个死板无趣的男人。

我很快对我的邻居失去了兴趣，但是这群精虫们打开了话题就停不下来。在他们看来，这种禁欲气质的男人让人更想侵犯，他们不停说着生殖器有关的话题，我听着十分无趣，好像他们就能从口头上将我的邻居猥亵一样。

“等你尝过他哥的滋味你就知道了，那样的货色可是很难遇到的。”

那人看着我兴致缺缺的样子，意味深长地对我说。我笑了笑，敷衍地点点头。他看我不以为意，大喊了一个男人的名字。

“田中，你给他们说说内轮鹿惊的事情。”

一个蜷缩在角落的男人突然怪叫起来，他惊恐地抱起头，尖叫着别过来别过来。他一直往角落里缩，一边神神叨叨地求饶。空气里有些异味，似乎是失禁了。其他人捂着鼻子也怪叫起来，抱怨声此起彼伏。

我皱起眉来，这是个疯子。

有人拿手肘捅了捅那人，埋怨道：“你好端端地招惹那个神经病干嘛？”

那人不满地啧一声：“还不是因为这个傻子尝过他哥的滋味呗，那味道，真是绝了。他以前还没疯的时候跟我描述过呢，说是那穴口比女人还紧呢，比女人还水多，那一进去就哗啦地流水。稍微顶一顶，那小穴就直接把鸡巴含住了，想抽都抽不出来。表面上看上去人模狗样，其实比母狗还骚，哈哈哈！”

“他哥从小就开始卖了，十四五岁？或者更小一点，后来翅膀硬了有钱了，就没干这个了。可惜很久之前田中叫我一起去享受，我有事没去，只是现在也没机会见识咯。”

“田中怎么就疯了的？”

“鬼知道，好像是走夜路的时候被人堵了，差点被打死吧。”

那人无所谓地耸耸肩，木叶以前很乱，他们以前在这一代混的时候招惹过不少人，指不定哪天就被仇家找上门了。他幸灾乐祸地说：“能尝到那种货色，估计是把一生的运气都用完了呗。”

我心不在焉地听着，时不时附和两句。

这个漫长又无趣的下午终于被我消磨完了，起身客套几句后我便回了家。但是我被人叫住了，那个在桌子上夸夸其谈的人忽然叫住了，与我勾肩搭背。或许是他以为我与他是一丘之貉，看在我是个私人医生的份上，也存了几分讨好我的心思。

我原本只想同他敷衍地说几句，可是他忽然拿出三张照片来，说是好东西。是那个内轮鹿惊的照片，他一般不轻易给人看。我随意地瞟了一眼，视线便被照片死死地抓住了。

第一张是内轮鹿惊小时候的照片吧。少年的气质很是干净，他穿着衬衫和背带短裤。。明明打扮看上去是个大户人家娇生惯养的小少爷，可是脸上的神情却没有一点点地飞扬跋扈，反而有种矜贵的感觉。可以想象着在某个阳光正好的午后，他抱着书看得认真。

可实际上并非如此，小少爷跪伏在地上，像羊羔跪乳那样，从臀部到脊椎到后颈，滑成一条优美的曲线。照片里的他的皮肤很白，很润，是小孩子特有的羊脂色。他臀缝被一张又黑又糙的手指粗暴的掰开，或许是太过用力，裸露的皮肤还被划出几道红痕。他露出路又小又粉嫩的肛门，或许太年幼，他并没有耻毛，看上去像孩子一样的可爱。

衬衫湿漉漉的，隐约可以看到立起来的乳尖。他太小了，连乳晕都没有扩散开，可那红嫩的乳尖直直地立着，仿佛随时都能从里面滴出乳汁，

他眼睛红红的，看上去快要疼哭了，可是他没有哭，只是抿着下唇，假装保持着惯有的冷静。明明雌伏在别人身下忍忍抽插，可他看上去依然是个矜贵的小少爷。他就这样直勾勾地看着前方，视线仿佛透过一切直达灵魂。

他在看着我。

他的视线跳出了相框之外，穿过了薄薄的纸片。就算是在照片外，我也感觉被他凝视着。我毛骨悚然又兴奋不已，我感觉身上的每一个毛孔都缓缓舒张开来，我感到无比的愉悦。

我想要收藏他。

我想要他。

我想要他的眼球，我想要他的粉嫩舌头，我想要他那灵活又白皙的手指，我想要他可爱的羊脂一样的小穴，我想要他的全部。

我迫不及待地想去看剩下的的照片，那人嬉皮笑脸地把照片收了回去。我只能瞥到有许多血，还有很多男人。照片的色调很阴郁，看上去是在某个漆黑无光的幽室，似乎那个少年遭遇了不堪的对待。

那人大笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，他看到了我眼底的狂热，知道我确实跟他是一丘之貉。我整敛好表情，莞尔一笑，客套几句之后便说下次再见。

他们说得很对，没有人能拒绝他。

秋天的晚风扫起一片又一片的落叶，吹得我很舒服。我的心情很好，我又找到了一个不错的藏品，感觉连第二天的日子都变得有盼头了，

我的脚步停了下来。

我看到我的邻居房门是虚掩着的，开了一条小缝，不足以窥探里面的虚实。回想起刚刚听的那些传闻，想起刚刚那张照片，这些促使我站到了他的房门前。

我舔了舔干枯的嘴唇，用自己的唾液润湿它，以给人一个不错的初印象——

这是天然的唇膏，不是吗？

“叩叩。”

“叩叩。”

敲了许久也不见有人回应，似乎里面并没有人。我像模像样地道了句抱歉，便推开门，径直走了进去。房间的布置和一般的屋子没什么两样，除了厚重的窗帘让这间屋子白天也如夜晚一般阴沉以外没什么分别。

楼上应该是卧室。

我踏上木质的楼梯，咚咚地脚步声踩在我的心跳上，我全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，浑身冰冷的，兴奋的。我想我的瞳孔应该扩张不少，我听到我喘着粗气。

我想要他。

我推开门，一排排整面墙壁的橱窗映入我眼中，还有一个银发男人躺在中央的床铺上。他戴着口罩，皮肤是冷白色，看上去身体真的很不好，这很不错。

他放下书本，冷静地看着我。

他在看着我——

这个认知叫我的心脏猛烈地跳动起来，我感觉我的大脑皮层我的垂体我的下丘脑我的唾液腺我的肾上腺我的睾丸全都兴奋起来，比以往更快地分泌下丘脑激素垂体激素唾液前列腺素性激素——请原谅我的胡言乱语，因为他光是看着我，我就勃起了。

我强忍着兴奋，说，我是你弟弟请来的私人医生。

他没有说话。

他的眼睛却写着你在说谎，拙劣的谎言。

他的眼睛很好看，漆黑无光的，宛如一潭深不见底的死水，和照片里那个眼神灵动的少年有很大的区别。他有一道横贯左眼的疤痕，像白瓷上的裂缝，我有些惋惜，收藏品有些些瑕疵，但不赖。世界上有不少艺术品是被瑕疵成就的，倘若断臂的维纳斯依然拥有双手，那它的价值还剩余多少也不得而知。

我拿出我的名片，像模像样递给他，试图增加我话里的可信度。在他看名片的时候，我好奇地打量四周的橱窗——

我看到了橱窗上，整面墙的，性交姿态的人偶。

所有的人偶姿态不同，模样不同，但都是银发黒眼，都是眼前的这个人，从年幼到年长，都是他和别人性交的姿态的人偶，就连我刚刚看到那张照片也包含在内。有的是他半跪在地给别人口交，有的双腿交叉缠在别人的臀部，有的是他被人掰开双腿，淫糜的姿态和旖旎又诡异的氛围令人头皮发麻。

好像他的一切都被人用视线强奸，再用一斧一凿耐心地刻画下来，雕刻着他性交时分被侮辱的姿态。经年累月下来，人偶的技艺从粗糙到精湛，人偶也从少年雕刻到了青年。无论过去了多久，始终大声宣告着这般污秽的隐秘。

滥交的婊子。

你是滥交的婊子，无论你穿得多么光鲜亮丽，你都是滥交的婊子，发情的母狗。

除去他以外，还有其他人偶。与他性交的对象，有的肥胖，有的干瘦，身材千奇百怪。但是那些人偶都有一个特点——

没有头颅。

脖子的断口被人一凿子凿穿，头颅也不知都滚到了哪里。

有个疯子，一直把他囚禁在这里，带着爱意带着恨意地把他囚禁在这里。让他每天眼睁睁看着自己污泞不堪的过去，不仅要在身体上强暴他，还要在精神上强奸他。但是这个人依然能坦然自若地每天生活在这种环境里，还能悠闲地躺在床上看书。

真不知道我是疯子还是他是疯子，又或者是这个世界疯了。

我兴奋得头皮发麻。

我情不自禁地咽下口水，看向他。我发现他根本没有看名片，而是专注地打量我。我觉得很奇怪，我问他为什么不说话。我看到他揭下口罩，再一次给予了我震撼。

他的嘴巴被缝起来了。

一针一针地，宛如手术后缝合的痕迹一样，他的嘴唇被缝起来了。我看到他的嘴唇动了动，但是没有一点声音。我正要问他是怎么回事，能不能写字，我看到他往我的身手指了指，我转过头去——

黑影袭上了我的眼眶，猛烈的剧痛传来。在那瞬间，我感觉我的眼球随着脑浆一并飞溅出去。

我失去意识。


	2. Chapter 2

快点快点，马上就要上课了。

带土强忍着尿意往厕所飞奔而去，脸被憋得通红。不知道下课拖堂是不是全世界老师通病，一个拖堂，一个提前进入教室，学生寥寥可数的几分钟就被消失殆尽。解开裤子，伴随着哗啦的水声，带土的脸色终于舒缓起来，他吹了声口哨。

他勒了勒裤腰带，正要往教室走的时候，迎面撞到一堵墙。

“……谁啊？”

带土揉了揉鼻子，昂头一看。不是什么墙，而是一个比他高大许多的人，一看就是高年级的学生。对方有张过分早熟的脸，满脸横肉。嘴巴又很干枯，眼睛下面是深深的眼圈。看上去像个三四十岁被社会毒打的混混，这副容貌被塞进十七八岁的身体，还穿着代表着青春朝气的学生制服，有着不协调的荒诞感。

带土噗地笑出声，随后意识到自己不太礼貌，立马捂住了嘴。

“你就是旗木带土？”

对方这样问他，带土点点头，正要问找他干什么。可是他还没来得及开口，视野里一张大手朝他罩了过来——对方抓起他的头发，把他提起来，散落的头发胡乱地飘在空中。他疼得龇牙咧嘴，好像头皮都要随着发根一起被扯下来了。

“放开我！！你要干什么！！！”

“叮铃铃——”

他尖声叫喊，尖锐的上课铃声划破他的耳膜，他恐惧的嘶吼被淹没。带土朝着那个人抓住自己头发的手挥舞着拳头，脚也胡乱地踢着对方。可是对方根本不为所动，仿佛他的挣扎只是挠痒，对方的手像铁钳一样死死地钳住他的头。

对方拖着他往一个地方拽，带土不知道对方要带他去哪里，他的视线只有湿漉漉的地板。他的脚拖着地，拼命地蹬着，试图抓住这光滑地面的一点点摩擦。

“我叫你放开我，你听到没有！！！”

他在疼痛里费劲地思考，他不知道为什么一个素不相识的陌生人要这样残忍地对待他，不知道自己又是哪里惹来对方看不顺眼——

他才转来这个学校一个月啊！！

曾经流浪的生活才刚刚结束。他们搬进了新家，他们开始上学，他们摆脱了两面灌风的桥洞，摆脱了盖在身上薄薄的报纸，他们终于不必再忍受风餐露宿饥寒交加的艰苦，就算每天依然不能吃饱，但是他们的食物终于有了点热气，这让带土确信他们的未来会越来越好——

他们的新生活才刚刚开始啊！！

为什么？！

带土想要愤怒地嘶吼，可是他才刚张开嘴，对方猛地摁住他的头——他的头被塞进了洗手池里，洗手池很脏，脏水灌溉了他的口鼻，浸没了他的眼眶，他不能呼吸。他在混乱的气泡与水波里拼命地挣扎，可是毫无作用。

带土才十岁，他只是一个小孩。或许他小臂的肌肉已经开始变得结实，或许他每天夜里都会因为长高而腿疼，但是在对方壮硕的体格面前还是像只可怜的鸡仔。带土委屈的心想，这太不公平了，不就是比他多长了几年？如果他长得更高一点，如果他能多吃一点，如果，如果……

过去了多久？一秒？一分？一个时辰？

一个世纪？

带土的意识渐渐涣散，浑身都抽搐起来。在他渐渐窒息的时候，对方又抓着他的头把他提起来，他大口地大口地吸入空气。他稍微喘过气来，对方再次把他摁在脏水里，脏水被呛进了气管和肺里。可是不能咳嗽，不能呼吸。

传闻有种酷刑就是如此，一种使犯人以为自己快被溺毙的刑讯方式。在西方叫做水刑，在东方，它有个更残忍、更羞辱人的名字，叫做浸猪笼。

他要死了。

死在这样莫名其妙的欺辱里，连对方姓甚名谁都不知道，不明不白地死在无人的角落里——他曾经幻想过死亡，可那是慷慨就义英勇牺牲，而不是像一只虫子一样死去。

带土心想，如果他死了，他就再也见不到卡卡西了。  
  
“你就是那个婊子的弟弟？”

……哥？

带土的挣扎停下来，像一动不动的木偶，用他稀缺氧气的大脑缓慢地思考。

在挣扎的时候，他也猜测过对方的来历，猜测过对方殴打他的目的。带土想，或许是在他流浪的时候他弄脏过对方的新衣服，不，也可能是对方从哪得知了他那令人厌恶的姓氏，可是他万万没有想到这个麻烦竟然是从他哥哥那里开始的。

对方松开手，带土顺着洗手台滑下去，瘫倒在地上痉挛。他捂着自己的胸口抽搐，光是保持意识就已经竭尽全力。

“那个婊子，仗着自己有张脸还真以为高人一等了？天天装模作样地穿衣服上学，对谁都一副冷冰冰的样子，其实只不过是一个勾引人的骚婊子。指不定一晚上就穿着露点的衣服，趴在地上舔鞋子，摇尾巴。一只被有钱人豢养的牲畜罢了，恶心死了。”

对方一脚踩在他的肋骨上，带土猛地一缩，吐出血块来。

他的意识渐渐模糊。

大脑就像生锈了一样，光是思考都发出嘎吱嘎吱的陈旧腐朽的声音。他听不懂对方在说什么，每个字都能听懂，可是连在一起无论如何都无法理解。

……勾引人的骚婊子？有钱人豢养的牲畜？

他说的是谁？

是谁？

此时的带土瘫倒在地上，他愣愣地往前看着，在模糊的视线里渐渐浮现一个轮廓。那个轮廓像是被笼罩了一层薄薄的纱，怎么看也看不真切。薄纱里的人转过来，似乎在对他笑，在对他招手，轮廓越来越清晰——

不，不要，他不想知道是谁。

带土头疼欲裂。  
  
“你最好叫他小心一点，不然下次就没这么简单了。我收拾不了他，难道还收拾不了你吗？

“狗仗人势的东西。”

对方踹了他一脚，踢在他的腹部。带土疼得闷哼一声，看到对方的背影消失在视野里。紧绷的弦松了下来，他再也抑制不住地昏迷过去。

……

带土再次醒过来的时候，天已经黑了。

厕所的门被锁了，他捶着门，大声呼救，可是门外一点声响都没有。看了看窗外已经昏暗的天色，带土明白大概没有人能救他。他必须回家，他哥还等着他的“欢迎回家”呢。带土强忍着疼痛，翻到了窗外——他们的教室在三楼。

必须小心地，小心地。

三楼，带土的腿都有些发抖。他还没从濒死的恐惧里摆脱，何况刚刚受到了那样的折磨，他的身体状况可不太妙。

黑发男孩死死地抓住墙壁外凸出来的横梁，缓慢地移动着。他不敢看下面，怕自己腿软，被恐惧抽空力气。

他慢慢地往下挪。

带土没有什么力气了，他很怕自己摔下去。因为他很怕疼，一疼他就会掉眼泪。有时候他也想男子汉那样说自己什么事情都没有，让卡卡西安心。可是他痛恨自己的泪腺实在是太过发达，只要一站在卡卡西面前就会吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

所有人都走了，或许校门也缩了，不知道保安会不会给他开门。或许他会在学校里度过一个寒冷的夜晚，就像以前睡在桥洞边那样。

不知道卡卡西会不会来找他。

视线再次模糊了。

带土此刻才发现自己又哭了，可是他腾不出手来擦眼泪。他也不敢看下面，只能依靠感觉。过了很久很久，在带土感觉快要接触地面的时候，被恐惧鞭挞着的力气终于消耗一空，他直直地跌了下去。

带土本以为自己会落入草丛，或者是脊背重重地撞上地面，可是都没有。

他被人轻轻地接住。

带土昂头一看，就看到戴着口罩的卡卡西低头看向他。

“卡卡西……”

带土内心的酸楚冒了上来，他感觉自己又想哭了。在卡卡西眼里的他一定很狼狈，全身都是伤，鼻青脸肿。头发都湿了，紧紧贴在额头上。眼睛红红的，还一直在哭。

“说过很多次，要叫哥哥。”

卡卡西说。

他比带土年长四岁，带土只是一个十岁的小男孩，而他已经能被称为少年。

卡卡西纠正过很多次，每次纠正的时候他都会轻轻敲带土的额头，可是这次他没有。他将带土背起来，带土趴在他的背上，似乎快睡着了。他慢慢地走在夜色里。夜晚的小路总是十分寂静，有些微凉的露水从草叶上滴下来，没入泥土中。

有时候他很喜欢这种宁静的感觉，只有他和带土两个人。以前的夜晚里，他也是这样背着带土走在小路上。

“发生什么事情了？”

卡卡西轻轻地问，他不知道带土睡着没有。

“……”

带土张了张嘴，他想告诉卡卡西自己经历的一切——说他被一个陌生人莫名其妙地殴打，对着他不知所云的辱骂，又脏又臭。带土觉得很委屈，他觉得对方一定是搞错了。他都不认识对方，而且对方嘴里会勾引的骚婊子也与他无关，他的记忆里根本不存在这样的人。

想说的话很多，在哥哥面前倾诉委屈、抱怨、然后撒娇，这是小孩子理所当然的权力吧？

“……算了，反正已经过去了，不要问了。”

带土闷闷地说。

他不想把他听到那些污言秽语说给卡卡西听，就算他确信对方嘴里的婊子跟卡卡西毫无关系，他也不想让卡卡西被那些脏话玷污。

“受了委屈也不能和我说吗？”

卡卡西反问道。

“身为一个哥哥，弟弟却不能对着哥哥敞开心扉，还真是失败啊……”

“放心吧，只是打架打输了而已。虽然我很痛，但是对面更惨，牙都被我打掉了。你是没看到对方抱着我腿一把鼻涕一把眼泪的样子，哈哈哈哈……不是！不是我惹的祸，是对方先招惹我的！他把我的书撕烂了！”

带土故作欢快地说，说到疼的时候他龇牙咧嘴，仿佛只是被小猫挠了两三下。

“可是……”

“啊啊啊不要说了！就算是小男孩也要面子啊！！”

卡卡西还没说完，带土就张牙舞爪地乱叫起来。看着带土生龙活虎的样子，卡卡西也稍微放下心来，只好点点头。

“不过作业被撕了，正好不用写作业了呢，嘿嘿。”

带土傻笑起来。

“……”

卡卡西侧过头，深深地瞥了一眼带土。

带土一看卡卡西的眼神，瞬间心虚不已，他连忙道：“我都这么惨啦，不要再给我另外布置作业了啦！我真的好疼，疼嗷嗷！尤其是右手，疼死了，怎么说也得一个多月写不了作业了！”

“……这回知道疼了？”

“拜托了，哥！”

……也只有这种时候会老老实实叫他哥了。卡卡西轻轻地叹气，颔首道：“回去早点睡吧，不要玩了。”

带土欢呼起来，知道卡卡西答应了。莫名其妙被人殴打的委屈与愤怒都熄灭了些，对他而言，卡卡西似乎有种神奇魔力——只要待在卡卡西身边，他就够幸福了。他能充满了活力，情绪也只剩下了喜悦，连身上的伤也不痛了。

回到家里，卡卡西给带土处理好伤口，盖上被子。

“卡卡西，你也早点睡吧。”

带土躺在被窝里，眼睛亮晶晶地看着卡卡西。卡卡西垂眸敛神，低头看着带土。

“……我还要写一会儿作业。”

他们现在之所以能居住在温暖的房子里，全都得益于卡卡西优秀的成绩。卡卡西是个很完美的人，很温柔，很有耐性，尽管天资聪颖但是并不恃才傲人。好心人资助卡卡西，他只不过是个附赠品。卡卡西恳求了许久，对方才同意也资助他上学的。

带土也知道现在如今的生活来之不易，所以更要好好珍惜，抓住。

“好吧……”

带土撇撇嘴，有些不甘心。银发少年熄灭了灯，房间笼罩在一片黑暗里，只有窗外透过来的一缕缕的月光和灯火。听着渐渐远去的脚步声，眼前又是一片漆黑，带土心中的不安涌现了出来，将他啃噬。

婊子,勾引，豢养，摇尾乞怜。

婊子婊子婊子婊子婊子婊子婊子婊子！！！

这些肮脏的字眼从他的小腿肚攀爬上来，缠绕着他的脊梁，在他的耳边疯狂呓语——无论他怎么想要静下心来，他的心脏也被这些词死死地捏住了。

“哥……”

在对方关上房门的时候，带土忽然出声道。

“……怎么了？”

脚步声停了下来，带土心想卡卡西一定在黑暗中注视着他。带土勉强笑道：“哥，你再跟我讲讲睡前故事吧，像以前那样。”

像以前那样，像以前那样温柔的互相依偎着，用自己的体温温暖对方。

“……下次吧。”

“……”

少年低低的声音在这漆黑里若有若无的，宛如蛛丝那般。不知为何，带土陷入无法抓住卡卡西的恐惧，有种这不是现实的荒诞感。他现在非常、非常想要握住卡卡西的手，像以前那样，在卡卡西轻轻浅浅的呼吸声里入睡。

带土很恐惧，他害怕自己在做梦。

“这次去找你耽误的时间已经很晚了，我还要把上学之前落下的课补回来……下次一定会给你讲睡前故事的。”

“……嗯。”

“早点睡吧。”

“……嗯。”

卡卡西关上门，带土也合上双眼，世界陷入一片漆黑。


	3. Chapter 3

带土躺在床上睡不着，他想起了很久以前的事情。

想起了他们还没有家，四处流浪的时候。尽管风吹雨打，只能睡在桥洞里，还要躲避街道上枪支走火的流弹和各种各样的杀人案。

木叶很乱，是一潭浊水，没人知道水底隐藏着什么庞然巨物。他们是只身跳入这旋涡的蚂蚁，光是自保已经竭尽全力。带土从旋涡的最中心逃离出来，从那个可怕的家族里逃离出来。

他每天翻找垃圾桶，在苍蝇堆里过活。抱着空罐头舔舔残渣，或者是啃发霉的面包片。这些变质的食物会让他肚子疼，发烧，可总比饿死，或者是去抢劫好。尽管生活得很落魄，可是他坚信自己是好孩子。

带土偶尔能找到稍微填饱肚子的东西，也要立马塞入嘴巴里吞吃入腹。在贫民窟，像他这样每天都在饿死边缘的人有很多，找到食物稍不留意就会被别人抢走，就算被打死也要先吃着。他每天从垃圾堆翻找食物，蜷缩在纸箱子里过夜。整天邋里邋遢，不修边幅，光是活着都已经很难了，更别提维持虚伪的体面。

这样的日子一直持续了很久，直到他遇到卡卡西。

带土与卡卡西的初次见面算不得友好，起初他对卡卡西充满敌意——他警惕周围的一切，他抵触所有人，他只相信自己。曾经的带土也曾经对别人交付善意，把自己积攒的糖果分给一个怕疼小女孩，然而他的下场只不过是被人捅了一刀然后抢走了所有食物。

什么嘛，他也很怕疼啊。

带土委屈不已。

那时的他在饿死的边缘，横倒在街道的边缘。他原本以为自己的生命已经走到了尽头，还未曾踏上理想的道路就到此为止。直到他看到了一双干净的皮鞋，没有沾上尘土的鞋子。

他一抬头，就看到了穿风衣的银发少年。

太干净了。

带土很快地低下了头，将自己满是污垢的手指缩了缩。所谓自惭形秽，不过如此，怎么看都是两个世界的人。

少年朝他伸出了手。

可是他一口咬了上去，咬得很用力，犬牙嵌入肉中，血肉外翻。他龇牙咧嘴，从喉咙里发出低吼，他已经很虚弱了，连说话的力气都没有，只有如同病弱野狗一般地虚张声势。

卡卡西救了他。

那双好看的手，被他咬伤的手，一点一点地把面包掰碎，送入他的口中。手指有些凉意，但是很干净，他的嘴唇很干枯，上面结了一层死皮，粗糙不已。卡卡西给他喝了水，喂他吃了东西，把他领到一个地方清理干净了身体，又给了他一身廉价而整洁的衣服。

“你不是人贩子吗？把我的器官切下来卖给别人？”

“不是，我想没人会想要一个又病又瘦的小鬼的器官的。”

“你不是来捉我回那个地方的吗？”

“不是，什么地方？”

“那你要和我做爱吗？可是我还没发育，你是喜欢小孩子的变态？”

“……不是，你在想些什么啊？”

“你为什么要救我？”

他看到眼前的银发少年沉默了许久，说：“看到路边病倒的猫猫狗狗就会去救，我就这样的人。”

“那你真是一个无药可救的烂好人。”

“嗯。”

最后卡卡西似乎想起了什么事情，呼吸急促起来，他催促道：“你可以走了。”

“我不。”

带土转了个圈，看了看焕然一新的自己，说：“小狗就是这样的，只要稍微招招手，它就会摇着尾巴屁颠屁颠地跑过去舔你的手掌心。无论你走到哪里，它都会死死地跟在你身后，因为你对它好，它认定你了。”

他胡搅蛮缠地宣布：“现在我是你的小狗了。”

“……”

“可是狗狗又有什么错呢，他只是喜欢你而已。既然决定救助路边的小狗，那就要有被小狗碰瓷赖上的心理准备，这是你的错。”

“……好吧。”

见卡卡西难为情地答应下来，带土不由得欢呼。

他指了指自己的脖子，问：“我是你的小狗了，你要给我挂狗牌吗？”

“不用了。”

卡卡西愈发无奈起来，只当他是小孩子的胡闹，说：“跟着我可是很辛苦的，如果某一天你后悔了，你随时都可以走。”

“什么嘛，你这家伙在怀疑狗狗的忠诚吗？”

带土有些不满地抱怨着。

卡卡西没有问他从哪里来，他也不会问卡卡西是什么人，他只知道字自己的名字变成了旗木带土。尽管卡卡西并不想给他挂狗牌，可是带土还是自己雕了一个小木牌挂在自己的胸前，宣告着自己是旗木卡卡西的所有物。平时藏在衣服里，看上去像项链一样。

从此他便跟着卡卡西生活了。

卡卡西让他叫哥，他偏不，他偏要叫卡卡西，卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西！

卡卡西这个名字多可爱啊，他朝着卡卡西做鬼脸。

或许对卡卡西而言，只是莫名其妙地多了一个拖油瓶。可是带土而言，他的生活好了许多。卡卡西看过很多书，懂得很多知识。他知道怎样让水管在冬天不被冻住，知道怎样修好一个坏掉的收音机，知道很多很多知识。木叶识字的人并不多，每个人勉强维持着生活，每天提心吊胆自己某天死在宇智波和木叶的火拼之下。

卡卡西靠自己的头脑换一些钱，贩卖着知识。因为他们都是小孩，能换到的钱并不多，同样的工作他们几乎少拿了一半。也正是因为如此廉价，他们的工作才源源不断，也没有什么人对他们横生歹意。

在带土眼里，卡卡西几乎无所不能。

明明同样是孤身一人在这里生活，可是卡卡西比他游刃有余得多。他很崇拜卡卡西，很艳羡卡卡西，卡卡西是他理想的模样。

带土想要追赶上他。  
  
带土起初以为卡卡西是某家落魄的小少爷。卡卡西在贫穷中依然保持着非常整洁的习惯，会捡起地上的报纸仔仔细细地抚平，作息也非常严格自律——这样的人怎么会流浪呢？只有被捧在手掌心仔细呵护的小少爷才是这个样子。

带土什么都不知道。

就像之前说的那样，他们都不问彼此的过去。既然不说那便是不想说，那便是有难言之隐，过去对很多人来说都是一个痛苦的话题。只是他们路过警卫所的时候，卡卡西都会往里面深深地凝视一眼，然后摇摇头，又走开。

他知道那一定是跟卡卡西的过去有关，可是他不会问。

尽管睡着桥洞，可是卡卡西也想办法弄来了昏暗的小灯，弄来了破旧的棉被。他们挤在一个被子里互相取暖，卡卡西就会把捡来的报纸仔仔细细地铺开。他窝在卡卡西的怀里，卡卡西将下巴搁在他的脑袋上，教他认字。

带土不喜欢读书，可如果是卡卡西给他念故事，他就很喜欢。

通过被咨询来换钱的机会是难得的，有时候一两个星期都不会有，有时一天两三个撞在一起。在不能饱腹的时候，卡卡西和他偶尔会去打工，做一些细碎的临时工。很多时候有那种大人露出令带土恶心的笑容，其中就有一个医生。可是卡卡西都是直接把门甩人脸上，等那个人捂着鼻子抓狂地叫着小鬼别跑的时候，他们牵着手疯狂地往前跑，两个野小孩，很快乐。

风刮过他们的耳畔，只能听到他们的笑声和身后那人气急败坏的叫喊声。

很快乐，很快乐。

带土还想起了很多以前的事情。

他永远记得卡卡西面包分给他一半时，那温柔缱绻的笑容。他像发现了什么新大陆似的，卡卡西的笑容瞬间淡了去，恢复了冷静的模样。他很高兴地说，你刚才笑了！！卡卡西低头注视着他，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

他本来高兴地转圈圈，结果在银发少年淡淡地注视下也收敛起了笑容，很胆怯地咕哝着，说你应该多笑笑，不要老是板着一副脸，卡卡西，明明你也是个小孩，没比我大多少……

然后卡卡西就敲了他额头一下，他疼地呜诶一声，他抱着头听到对方不咸不淡的声音。

叫我哥。

他甫一抬头，就看到卡卡西轻轻地笑了一下。他都看痴了，连额头的疼痛都不曾痛呼出声。那时的他看着比自己高上不少的银发少年，心底升起了一股不知名的野望，欲望，有什么在生根、发芽，破土而出。他不知道自己的心怦怦地跳动着意味着什么，只记得自己很兴奋，滚烫的血流淌过四肢百骸，心脏狂跳不已。

从此他有了真正的家人。

他一股脑地说了很多话，来发泄自己的兴奋。他说，听说动乱就快要结束了，木叶会渐渐安定下来。会有很多人开张做生意，会有很多人需要重建房子，会有很多人需要帮忙，我们有很多很多机会去换点小钱，我们也能渐渐安定下来，或许我们以后可以喝上温热的牛奶，吃上一小节火腿。或许我们可以有一个安定住所，或许会很狭小，或许会很破，但是能够遮风挡雨。

带土说了很多很多话，最后他笃定地说，我们的生活会越来越好的！

卡卡西认真地看着他，然后揉了揉他的头，故意揉得乱糟糟的。他凶巴巴地说，你干嘛！为什么要摸我的头！其实嘴角都要翘到天去了。卡卡西松开手，带土又说诶，没说不让你摸啊！卡卡西压着嘴角看着远处，说你头发太扎手了，不想摸了。

然后他听见卡卡西说，你说得对。

明天是个好天气。

他先是一愣，然后才想明白卡卡西是说生活会越来越好是对的。带土满怀希望地扬起笑容，非常高兴地点头。

彼时的他觉得明天会有松软的面包，会有被太阳晒过的被子，会有一杯香甜的牛奶，会有一本新的书，卡卡西可以念给他听，他可以甩着脚丫子才旁边认真地看着卡卡西。 

会有的，都会有的。

带土如此笃定地相信着，相信付出就会有回报，相信温柔的人也会被温柔对待，相信所有人都拥有光明的未来。

可那时的他只不过是个小孩，所以他才能对这一切深信不疑。

遥远的记忆的一股脑地涌了上来，那些温暖的往事仿佛因为岁月而染上了一层模糊的光晕，怎么看也看不真切。带土拼命地想要回想起更多的往事，仿佛现在不拼命抓住，这些美好的记忆就会从他的指缝里流走似的。

夜晚的寂静慢慢地啃噬他，他只能听到自己咚咚的心跳声。他愈发不安，手脚也不知安放在何处，只能慢慢蜷缩起来。

哥哥，哥哥。

他反复咀嚼着这个词，辗转反侧难以入眠。他等了许久，也没有等到卡卡西蹑手蹑脚地进入早已温暖的被窝。最后他从黑夜里爬起身来，轻手轻脚地走出去。他没有开灯，怕惊扰了卡卡西——卡卡西在客厅的小桌上写作业呢，他不能打扰卡卡西。

他推开房门，客厅里什么都没有。


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西欺骗了他。

他幽幽地注视着漆黑无人的客厅，只有窗外透过来的几绺微弱月光映在他的眼睛里。他所拒绝的痛苦的回忆，他所怀念的美好的回忆，交织在一起，涌了上来。

“那个婊子，仗着自己有张脸还真以为高人一等了？天天装模作样地穿衣服上学，对谁都一副冷冰冰的样子，其实只不过是一个勾引人的骚婊子。指不定一晚上就穿着露点的衣服，趴在地上舔鞋子，摇尾巴。一只被有钱人豢养的牲畜罢了，恶心死了。”

在昏黄的灯光下，冬夜的寒风倒灌进桥洞里，宛如鬼哭狼嚎的呼啸声刮过耳边。身上是破旧的棉被，面前是充满皱褶却又小心翼翼铺平的旧报纸。他依偎在银发少年的怀里，感受着隔着薄薄的衣物传来的体温，看着那双好看的手指在字里行间轻跃。呼吸在寒冷的夜晚里融成一团白茫茫的雾气，就连说话的声音也有了形状。

婊子，婊子。

哥哥，哥哥。

或痛苦或甜美的回忆宛如两条汇入大海的河流，融汇交织，不分彼此。

带土说不清自己什么感觉。

只是一根微小的刺横在他的喉咙里，咽不下，也咳不出来，只是徒留地在柔软的咽喉里划下一道道伤口，连呼吸和说话都带着血的味道——

冷静点，带土。

他这么告诫自己，强行让自己那颗躁动不安的心冷却下来。

骂人无非就是那么几个肮脏下流的词，怎么侮辱诋毁人怎么来，未必就是真实的。卡卡西半夜出去，或许也只是因为有急事，嗯，可能是打开书包才发现作业落教室了。真是的，卡卡西怎么也这么笨啊？等他回来之后一定要好好说一下他，还说别人丢三落四呢，自己还不是一样。

他从未想过卡卡西出了什么意外这种可能性。因为那是他一直仰慕着的卡卡西啊，那是在他心里一直都是无所不能、无所不知的卡卡西。明明都是小孩子，却已经能用自己的羽翼庇护他的成长。卡卡西一贯是很聪明的，不会出事的。

他开始碎碎念，一边抱怨着一边乖巧地钻入了被窝。

小孩子都是这样吗？还是说所有人皆是如此。吵架时越是大声越是底气不足，为了掩盖自己的心虚提高音量，好像这样就会改变什么似的。带土意识到了自己对常伴自己左右的卡卡西的不信赖感，他怎么可以不信任卡卡西呢？不停地在自己心里给卡卡西找理由，仿佛那瞬间的动摇就不存在了似的。

一旦埋下了怀疑的种子，它就会生根抽芽，让他们之间的沟壑愈来愈深，直至成为天堑。

一整晚，卡卡西也没有回来。

带土安静地蜷缩在被窝里，宛如胎儿蜷缩在温暖的子宫，那么小小的、蜷缩成一团，试图抓住一点安全感。他听着自己的呼吸，数着自己的心跳，生怕自己错过一点儿卡卡西回来的声响。他看着漆黑的窗外开始染上一层乳白色，破晓的晨曦刺破了他视野里的黑，带着寒气的夜晚也终于被鱼肚白的初晨温暖。

尽管视野已经亮了起来，可是他的心却随着沉沉夜色一同沉入深不见底的潭底，沉沉睡去，再也没有醒过来。

在拂晓之际，他终于听到了那一声轻轻地合门声。

带土想了想，他也起身推开房门走出去。他揉了揉眼睛，一副睡眼惺忪的样子，假装自己一直沉浸在甜美梦乡，假装从未发现异常。他看到银发少年戴着口罩，稀疏平常地在收拾书包。好像刚刚早起已经洗漱好，正准备去上学似的，好像夜不归宿只是他的一个错觉，一个梦。

“哥，你怎么醒得这么早？昨晚睡得不好吗？”

他嘟囔着，还没睡醒。

带土以为自己演技足够好，却不知道自己微小的改变都被与自己朝夕相伴的卡卡西紧握在手指。带土并未察觉，在他不安的时候他一贯都是叫哥哥的，在满心欢喜的时候才会胡搅蛮缠地叫卡卡西，或者是乱叫笨卡卡之类的，从不好好叫哥哥。

银发少年收拾书包的动作一顿，又继续。

“不，昨晚睡得很好啊，好眠无梦，今天早起是因为我要提前去教室收作业。”

骗子，说谎。

一晚没睡，就算再怎么用口罩遮掩憔悴的神色，声音也不会骗人的。

声音有些哑了。

带土有些委屈起来，在心里反驳着。他看到卡卡西的眼睛弯成好看的月牙，卡卡西想伸手摸摸他的头，他下意识地躲过去了。手指停留在空中，气氛凝滞了。带土有些慌乱起来，卡卡西若无其事地将手缩了回去，笑着调侃他。

“这么早就到叛逆期了吗，还真是伤心啊。”

带土闻言，小声地说话：“不是你说我头发扎手么，怎么又来主动摸我的头。”

“嗯，也好。”

卡卡西轻笑道：“小孩子一直被摸头，会长不高的。”

“不要有那种乱七八糟的迷信啊！卡卡西！”带土不满道：“这句话的意思明明是不能一直过分溺爱小孩吧！如果一直把小孩当做小孩，小孩永远觉得自己有人可以依赖，就一直不能成为独当一面的大人吧！”

“就算是小孩，也想要成长为能保护别人的大人啊！笨卡卡！”

“大人也会希望小孩子多撒撒娇，多依赖自己啊。”

卡卡西伸出手指在他的脑门轻弹了一下，带土疼得呜诶一声，脑门都红了。带土愤愤道：“你算哪门子大人啊！！你不就比我大几岁而已！！迟早一天我会长得比你高的！”

“好啦好啦。”

银发少年举手投降，很是无奈。他说：“我再不出门就来不及了，带土也别迟到哦，不要老师因为帮助别人而耽搁自己的事情。”

“卡卡西今天在学校也要开开心心！”

“嗯。”

卡卡西也像往常一样告别着：“你也要好好努力，不是说要超过我吗？不喜欢学习怎么行呢？”

“我知道！”

带土不满地撇撇嘴，目送卡卡西收拾好东西准备出门。他沉默地注视着银发少年，静谧的空气流淌在他们之间。这确实是一个温馨的清晨，哥哥和弟弟互相关心，嬉笑打闹。

在卡卡西合上门的时候，带土突然说：“哥，你要好好注意身体。”

“……嗯？”

卡卡西微微抬头，脸色空白。

带土抱怨似的说着：“哥，你声音哑了，应该是感冒了吧。真是的，明明都天天戴口罩了怎么还是这么脆弱啊！要好好锻炼身体！”

“……会注意的。”

银发少年的语调僵硬起来。

带土还在说：“不要小看感冒啊混蛋！！没人比我更有发言权了，一年前我差点因为感冒死掉了！就算是感冒，放着不管的话也会很可怕的！当时我真的以为我要死了，没想到竟然活下来了，幸好遇到了竹取医生救了我……”

“啊……”

“说起来家里的感冒药要没了，放学回家的时候一起去竹取医生那里买点感冒药吧。就算再怎么穷，也不能在生病的事情上含糊啊！笨卡卡！”

“都说了叫哥哥了。”

卡卡西没好气地打断他，带土朝他做了个鬼脸。

卡卡西有些好笑，没一会儿，说：“你知道的，我们班里的那群笨蛋们肯定一字未动，还指望着我抄作业呢。要是去晚了，那群笨蛋的作业一片空白，肯定会抱怨我。到时候作业收不齐，老师也会责罚我的。”

是吗，人缘还真是好呢。

明明在说谎。

带土开心地点点头，告别。门与门框之间的裂缝愈来愈小，最终砰地合在一起，只是无论如何，始终有一条小小的裂缝隔在他们之间。在门合上的一瞬，门内门外的人脸上的笑容都心有灵犀地消失不见，心事重重。

带土一个人去学校，书包在教室一晚没拿回来。

他走在教室里，原本叽叽喳喳的人群一看到他就安静下来了，然后吵闹起来。说的无非就是那些听得起茧子的话，嘲笑他一个字都不认识几个的小鬼跑来上学，吊车尾，穷得要死，还不如回去翻垃圾。生来就该和垃圾堆里的臭蛆作伴，死了被野狗啃掉骨头。

他对卡卡西说，他在学校里人缘很好。

卡卡西一直希望他能有朋友，和这些高等垃圾打交道。他对卡卡西说，不用担心，男孩之间打打闹闹也是正常嘛，不打不相识，打完还是好兄弟。也不知道自己拙劣的谎言卡卡西信了多少，不过交不交得到朋友他无所谓，他只要有卡卡西也足够了——

他的内心也这么希望着，卡卡西也只要有他就足够了。

他只想独占卡卡西。

这个愿望太过自私了，明明自己对卡卡西而言只是负担而已。

带土走到自己的座位上，发现自己的座位被人涂鸦了很多侮辱性的脏话。在别人对他的议论里，他还听到了一些关于昨天的事情。比如他被人打晕在厕所里，那人原本是没有锁门的。是后来人发现他晕倒了，给他泼了冷水还没醒过来，就把他一个人关在里面。

原本这些人想看他笑话，可是带土的反应令他们失望。

带土无所谓啊。

除了卡卡西他谁也不在乎，连自己也不在乎。

带土刚一坐下来，就有人走向他。带土眼熟那个人，所谓的优等生，成绩很好被老师青睐。但是带土跟他不对付，这种人自认为高人一等，打心里瞧不起他。那个人走过来，可能是来收作业的。带土可没作业交，他被关在厕所一整天，连书包都没带回去，作业更无从谈起。

“你不会没写吧？”

那人睥着他，轻蔑又惺惺作态地说：“你哥真可怜，难为他卖屁股给你换来了读书的机会，你还不……”

“我写了哦。”

带土昂起头，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

那人先是一怔，随即嗤笑一声，根本不信。带土的手在书包里掏着，似乎真的有那么一回事。那人不屑地伸出手，说：“既然你写了，那你有本事——”

“啊！！！！”

尖锐的惨叫划过整个教室，窗户都为之震动。当所有人将视线投向惨叫声处时，他们看到一支血淋淋的圆珠笔将一只手掌钉在桌子上，骨头都被贯穿了。所有人都愣愣地看着，看着神色平淡的带土和桌子上血淋淋的手，一时不敢吭声，也没人上去解围，两人就这么僵持着。

“你在干什么啊？？”

随即是难听的辱骂，极尽污秽下流之词，所谓优等生便是出口成脏，可笑可笑。

原本带土只是平静地听着，甚至好心提醒对方不要先拔出来，会出血。好像骂的不是他，他只是一个无关紧要的看客，可是对方又骂到了卡卡西。说卡卡西是母狗，是婊子，是每天摇摆着腰肢任人操万人骑的骚贱货色，说每天舔着别人的撒尿的玩意……

带土将笔拔了出来，又是一声惨叫。

教室里鸦雀无声。

带土说：“你骂我可以，你再骂我哥的话，下次圆珠笔捅穿的就不是你的手掌了。”

带土举起了笔，血淋淋的笔尖已经折断了，黑色的墨和红色的血混在一起滴淌下来。折断的笔尖瞄准了对方的脑袋，那人捂着手瑟缩地后退了几步，没几步就瘫软在地上，桌椅都被推开了。他惊恐地大叫，但是没人帮他。

就像没人帮助带土那样，也不会有人帮他。

带土说：“下次我会用这支笔捅进你的眼眶，刺穿你的眼珠，来回搅动你的脑浆。”

“你这个疯子！！！”

带土平淡地问：“所以，谁指使你的？”


	5. Chapter 5

是卡卡西的同学。

  
得知答案的带土理所当然地翘了课，翘课只有零次和无数次。

带土告诉自己，他是因为担心卡卡西才翘课去看他的，绝不是因为讨厌密密麻麻的数字加减符号——翘课是每个孩子的梦想，炸学校也是。

只有卡卡西那种迷醉知识的人才是怪胎，根本不能称之为小孩。带土从未在卡卡西身上看到过孩子气的一面，似乎卡卡西生来便是大人，沉稳懂事，足够可靠。虽然很仰慕这样的卡卡西不错，可是他也会想要看到卡卡西孩子气似的闹脾气，撒娇。

难道孩子气的卡卡西只存在于他的幻想中吗？

彼时的带土还有闲心发散思维，想到了自己会长得比卡卡西，能够低下头来看到银色的小小的发旋。带土的嘴角翘了起来，他想到了银发少年踮起脚尖的弹他额头的场景。他被沉重的砖头压住了肋骨，无法呼吸，他必须想点轻松的什么来喘会儿气。

他和卡卡西的学校的距离并不远，带土很快就走到了那儿。那儿有个很凶的保安，可是带土对于翻墙这种事足够熟练——为了从那个鬼地方逃出来，还有流浪时为了躲避各种争夺食物的小鬼们，他把翻墙这项技能拉满了。

卡卡西的教室在一楼，最好的那个班。

社会的毒打从学校开始，学生时代就把人群分为三六九等似乎就预兆了什么。不过在带土看来，卡卡西确实值得最好的一切，有所有赞美词堆砌的品质，令他慕儒。卡卡西拥有那种所谓社会精英的气质，不，是有涵养的贵族小少爷。带土对卡卡西的过去有过诸多猜测，可是都没有得到验证。卡卡西就是一个闭得严严实实的蚌，从来不肯对他吐露什么。

带土趴在窗户边往教室里瞧，身后是绿化带。以他的身高，窗台边只能露出又短又刺的发尖和一双黑黝黝的眼睛。

现在是下课时间，卡卡西坐在座位上写作业。

教室里很热闹，卡卡西很安静。声音太杂了，带土隔着窗户听不清他们说什么。卡卡西很聪明，似乎在跟他流浪以前也接受过很好的教育，所以他是跳级着读书的。卡卡西是个天才，这也是为什么好心人相中了卡卡西，资助他读书。

除了卡卡西，这里的每一个人都已经度过了变声期，骨头之间的裂缝已经闭合，不会再长高，也发育成熟。或长着胡子或声调变高，已经向青年迈进。

银发少年瘦瘦小小的一团，与这里格格不入。

卡卡西很安静，在这个热闹的世界开辟出属于自己的一角。没有人打扰他，桌子上也没有什么乱七八糟的涂鸦。看到卡卡西除了孤僻了一点，似乎也没有什么问题，带土稍微安心了些——应该只是撒谎人缘很好这一点，而卡卡西的孤僻却正是带土所期望的。

那天莫名其妙跑来揍他，还在他班级里散播谣言的都是同一批人。那群人应该对卡卡西本人不敢怎么样，或许还被卡卡西的聪明才智戏耍过，所以才跑来欺负他的，柿子挑软的捏。那些人他一定会想办法揪出来，再伺机报复的。

“卡卡西，老师叫你去一趟办公室。”

带土看到卡卡西的笔尖划出一道长长的黑色斜杠，连纸页都被划破了。银发少年点了点头，说明白了，随后便起身离开了。

他在害怕，带土心想。

为什么要害怕？是老师很凶一直欺负他吗？

带土攥紧了拳头，想要去办公室的窗外看看怎么回事。他甫一转头，就看到卡卡西座位旁边的人掏出一个小小的瓶子往卡卡西的水瓶里倒了什么。以带土的视角小瓶子上的字刚好被手遮挡住，他不知道里面装了什么，但是对方不怀好意的笑容让他明白那不会是什么好东西。

他们想害卡卡西，不敢明面上欺负他，只能背地里使阴招。

带土注意到卡卡西并没有带自己的水杯，而是小店铺卖的那种廉价的矿泉水瓶——卡卡西一贯节俭，也很细心。早上的时候明明在他面前收拾那么久的书包，却连水杯都忘记了，显然是慌了手脚。

卡卡西在和他说笑的时候，在想什么呢？

果然还是有什么吧。

在带土岔神的时候，卡卡西又回到了走廊上。带土慌乱不已，下意识地缩了回去，生怕自己被卡卡西看到——

他在干什么啊！！

带土蹲在窗台下一拍脑袋，懊恼不已。他现在怎么还在担心被卡卡西知道翘课事情，当务之急是让卡卡西别喝那瓶水啊！带土又立马站了起来，卡卡西背对着他。其余人也偷偷打量着卡卡西，期待接下来的发展。

他一抬头就看到卡卡西已经拧开了水瓶，喝了下去——

不！！

带土猛地一翻，就翻上窗台准备破窗而入。可是事情的发展出乎了他的意料，他直接僵硬在了窗台上，要砸向玻璃的手肘也停滞在了空中。

“唔呜唔呜！！！”

卡卡西什么事都没有，喝完水之后把水瓶又拧紧。

已经有人看到了站在窗台上的带土，可是因为接下来发生的事情把所有人的注意力全都抓去，没有人管他。

卡卡西旁边的人捂着嘴，痛苦地扭动着。他一直痛苦地呻吟着，说不了话，只能从喉咙里发出意味不明的音节。那人一直捂着嘴，带土隐约看到他的上下唇瓣已经紧紧地粘合在了一起。看到那人桌上同样的矿泉水瓶，带土瞬间就明白了一切。

是胶水。

他往卡卡西的水瓶里加了胶水，可能是那种粘鞋子的胶水，足够强力，也足够阴险。

或许是他一直有意无意盯着卡卡西的水瓶，脸上嘚瑟的表情太过明显。也或许是为了诱导卡卡西喝水，他也买了一瓶一模一样的廉价矿泉水。不是这样说吗，笑声会传染，口渴也是。

所以卡卡西不知动了什么手脚，把两人的水瓶对换了。

自作自受。

带土有些好笑，发觉自己的担心真是多余。卡卡西很强大，很聪明，不然也不能在这样乱七八糟的贫民窟里保护自己，庇护他。卡卡西也很爱干净，就算流浪的时候也要把自己收拾得体面，擦干净鞋子，把褶皱的旧报纸仔仔细细地叠好。

卡卡西这么爱干净，怎么可能去做那么脏的事情呢？

带土心想，如果有人想对卡卡西做什么不轨的事情，卡卡西一定会把门甩在那人脸上拍拍灰走人的。怎么可能有人欺负卡卡西呢？

他怎么能这么想卡卡西呢？

带土愧疚起来，卡卡西抚养了他，为他付出了一切。卡卡西对他满是信任，可是他对卡卡西的信任却因为几句话就动摇了。

卡卡西夜不归宿，没有告诉他去做了什么，或许是因为这是卡卡西隐瞒的过去的一部分。带土一直猜测卡卡西是个落魄的贵族少爷，家道中落。这次夜不归宿大概是卡卡西过去的那些麻烦找上门来了吧，卡卡西不告诉他只因为不想让他担心。

他不应该不信任卡卡西的，不应该的。

带土颤抖起来，他被宇智波一族里最有野心的那个男人带大。他一直深信自己是个好孩子，其实他早就被染黑了——所以他才能那样毫不犹豫地把圆珠笔插穿手掌，还能把刺破眼珠把脑浆搅匀那种话说出口。

那瞬间带土深深地恐惧着自己，只有他自己知道那可不是威胁，他是真的想那么做。

他要好好冷静一会儿。

趁着卡卡西还没有发现，自己还是赶紧回去吧。

但是事态愈发严重，那人的嘴唇被紧紧地粘合在一起。他眼睛瞪圆凸出，满是血丝，狰狞不已。一直唔嗯地扭动着，他想要张口说话。脸和脖子因为太过用力已经青筋暴起，一片红色，眼里满是惊恐和愤怒。

旁边的人一直在劝他去医务室，可是他不肯走。这人一直死盯着卡卡西，仿佛要用眼神剜掉卡卡西的肉，生吞活剥。

卡卡西一直冷眼看着，事不关己的模样。

明明他才是瘦弱矮小的那一个，可是他的神态足够轻蔑，足够不屑。尽管卡卡西从未说什么，但好像下一秒卡卡西就会从嘴里吐出刻薄尖锐的话语，反唇相讥。

……有少年锐感的卡卡西。

带土觉得这样的卡卡西很陌生，仿佛他从未认识过卡卡西。卡卡西对他一直都是温柔的，这样高傲、锋利的卡卡西他从未见过。但是带土却笑了起来，他总算在卡卡西身上看到了孩子气的一面。

“啊啊啊！！！”

愤怒的嘶吼响彻了整个教室。教室里所有人都倒抽一口凉气，有些人已经用书本用手遮住了眼睛，不忍心看下去——

那人张开嘴了。

他的上下唇瓣依然紧密，上唇与鼻尖之间的皮肤全都消失不见，露出森森的牙齿，外翻的血肉，血从他的嘴边流淌下来。一副非人的面孔，完全就是一张青面獠牙的恶鬼面具。

“旗木卡卡西我杀了你！！！！！”

那人就要往卡卡西身上扑，所有人的心都悬到了嗓子眼，带土都快急哭了。

“你们在干什么！！”

厉声呵斥从门口传了过了，那人也停了下来。视线齐刷刷地汇聚向门口，那是一个大腹便便的中年男人。牙齿发黄，头发稀疏。带土认识他，这就是资助他们读书的好心人，也是这所学校的校长。

带土一直很感激他，因为这个好心人他和卡卡西才能有个家。他也很感激这个人现在过来救场，刚刚把卡卡西叫去办公室的应该也是他。

校长看到了站在窗台上的他。

急出来的眼泪还挂在眼角，带土感激涕零地笑了。

“爸！”

笑容凝滞在脸上，他看到原本一直冷静旁观的卡卡西忽然往门外小跑而去，大张手臂。中年人也笑了起来，露出了发黄的牙齿。用他甩着肥肉的手掌抚摸着银发少年的头从锁骨滑到裤子里，在卡卡西身上游走。银发少年眯着眼睛，好似小猫被抚弄肚皮，很是享受。

这样的卡卡西，带土也没有见过。

这是谁？

带土心想，这不是卡卡西，这是冒名顶替的赝品，披着皮子的假货。

他的卡卡西被藏到哪去了？

中年男人一边爱抚着少年，一边将视线扫过所有人。教室里没有人说话，死一样的寂静。空气好像凝滞了，所有人，包括带土，看着他们亲昵着，亲昵着。过了许久，中年男人才停了下来。

“如果你们再闹出什么事来，别怪我不客气。”

在丢下这样的话之后，他半弯着腰，捏着卡卡西的脸颊。带土在他脸上看了熟悉的表情，和蔼可亲的笑容，欺骗了带土无数次的面具。原本可亲的笑容此时此刻变得面具可憎。

“要好好读书哦，乖崽崽。”

“嗯！”

银发少年乖巧地点头，扬起灿烂的笑容。送别了中年男人之后他一转身，就看到了站在窗台上的带土。

红着眼睛的带土。

银发少年的笑容凝固在脸上，他听到一声轻轻浅浅的呼唤。

“哥……”


	6. Chapter 6

“带土……”

笑容还未从脸上褪去，僵硬在脸上。卡卡西引以为傲的冷静自持终于出现了一丝裂缝，大脑一片空白。

他从未想过自己的不堪会以这种方式，赤裸裸地暴露在带土面前。

世界寂静无声，聚光灯将所有的光束投在银发少年身上。脸上有被灼烧的痛感，他被视线烧得面目全非。他抬不起头，低下头，脊椎都要沉到地里去——他自己亲手将自己剖开，将自己的污秽掏出来，捧到带土面前。

太脏了。

他自己都厌恶自己。

被碾碎的自尊久违地昭示着自己的存在。他竟然感觉到了自己还有羞愧这样的情绪——在他决定为了目的不择手段的时候，这些累赘便被他抛在脑后。

[不是这样的。]

他想对带土这样说，可是说不出口。既定的事实无法改变，无论说什么都是苍白无力的辩解。卡卡西抬头，与带土对上了视线。他不知道那布满血丝的眼白究竟是因为委屈还是因为愤怒才会如此。

“哥，你生病了，我们回家吧。”

卡卡西听见带土这样说，是有些哽咽的哭腔。他心里想的却是那个地方也能称之为家吗？这种可笑的话。

但是这里确实不是一个说话的好地方，所以他还是点点头同意。所有灰色的观众都在凝视这场荒唐的丑剧，等待欢庆鼓掌，等待高声大笑——

卡卡西心想，自己确实病了。

带土闯了进来，紧紧地攥着他的手腕。带土的力气很大，卡卡西有些吃痛，他毫不怀疑过一会他就会在自己的手腕上看到清晰的手印。带土的个头只到他的肩膀，到他的锁骨，可是带土却拨开人群往外飞奔而去，不由分说的，决绝的。

风在耳边刮过，身后还有人远远地在叫他们停下，门卫还没有反应过来，谁也拦不住他们。

他们回到了这里。

一个狭小的屋子，用他被人骂被人骑被人插换来的屋子。

这里也能称为家吗？

卡卡西忍不住这样想。对他而言，他的家早就随着父亲的死去而死去了。家是意味着能让自己睡个好觉的地方，而这种地方只会提醒自己是多么令人作呕。他总是从半夜里惊醒，然后冷静地思考着把自己的内脏掏出来洗一洗的可行性。

太脏了，怎么洗都洗不干净的，就这样了。而且干不干净又怎样呢？

只要达到目的就好了，卡卡西沉默了。

当带土看到那只肥大的手掌在银发少年的身上游走的时候，他被极端的负面情绪冲昏了头脑。全身都叫嚣着快点宰了那只肥猪，想剁了那只手。他想放声大吼，想怒声质问银发少年为什么这么做？难道他看到的总是干净体面的哥哥、总是温柔的笑着的哥哥只是伪装的假象吗？

这样冷眼旁观别人嘴唇撕裂的卡卡西，在别人身下承欢侍宴的卡卡西，令他感到陌生，令他感到恐惧。银发少年可以对着他笑，可以给予他所有的温柔，只是因为他对所有人都是这样的？

可是在看到紧紧抿着嘴唇、一言不发的银发少年时，所有的愤怒都化为了紧紧揪住心脏的疼痛——

他有什么资格质问呢？

受到伤害的又不是他，他只是一个坐享其成的卑劣者。

“哥，是他逼你这么做的对不对？”

带土抓住银发少年的肩膀，昂着头看向他，试图用一种轻柔的语气抚慰着卡卡西：“你告诉我，他们是怎么欺负你的？我去杀了他们好不好？我可以保护你的，真的，你不要什么都不说，好不好？”

“你告诉我，他是怎么欺负你的！！！”

卡卡西依然沉默不语，宛如一个无机质的木偶。带土也从一开始的柔声质问，声音也越来越大，变成怒吼，面目狰狞。他憎恨卡卡西一副无所谓的模样，只是手上稍稍一用力，他们便倒了下去

带土跪伏在地上，手臂支撑着身体。卡卡西躺倒在地上，银色的发丝紧贴着地板。

“他碰了你这里吗？还是这里？”

带土将手掌按压在银发少年的发旋，他颤抖着、专注地用自己的手掌抚摸着卡卡西曾经被触碰过的地方，试图用自己的痕迹覆压上去。从眼窝到鼻尖，到被口罩覆盖着的嘴唇。从锁骨顺着肌肉的纹理往下滑去，想象着他人又是如何地在卡卡西身上戏谑，此时的他的内心却被无名之火焚烧着。

就连他自己都未曾察觉，自己痛苦、愤怒的根源不是心疼，而是嫉妒。

妒火将他焚烧殆尽。

在带土将卡卡西脸上的口罩摘下的时刻，唇角的淤青直直地刺入他的视野里。名为理智的弦彻底崩断，他无法忍受卡卡西承受着这样的屈辱。几乎是本能地，他就要把头往前伸去，他想要啃咬那块深青色的淤痕，他想要让卡卡西身上沾满自己的气息。

可是他才一抬头，便对上了一双冰冷的眼——

那样陌生的眼神。

一头凉水泼了下来，将他的火熄灭，让他手脚冰凉。

带土此时此刻终于意识到了他在做什么——他只不过是把其他人对卡卡西所做的，再做一遍而已。在那一瞬间带土无法说服自己是爱着卡卡西的，因为他满脑子都是如何摧毁他、占有他。

黑发男孩嘶吼一声，眼泪从眼角流下来。

他擦了擦眼泪，从卡卡西身上起来，他把家里的东西砸了个稀巴烂。

他曾经以为他们的生活在慢慢地变好，他们已经有了一个不漏风能挡雨的小窝，能上学读书，能填饱肚子。可是当这些都建立在卡卡西用身体去交换的前提时，所有的一切都发了霉，令他作呕。

他宁可过以前那样四处流浪的日子，也不要这种虚伪的幸福！！

难道把垃圾塞到角落里就能够粉饰太平了吗？难道对此装聋作哑就真的能当做一切都没发生过吗？？

他把所有东西都砸得稀巴烂，他掀翻桌子，把摆放的物件全推了下去。他抡起椅子往剩余的家具砸去，撕烂那些干净又体面的衣服，划破厚重的棉被。在散落的废墟里，全都是梦破碎的声音。

冷静点，带土，他告诉自己。

带土深呼了一口气，擦了擦眼泪，直接从厨房里拿起了刀塞在了书包里。他很清楚自己要做什么，也确信自己能够做到——用斑教给他的技巧，他能够做到的。

只是未免太过讽刺，他想方设法要逃离那样肮脏的家族。最后是斑亲手放走了他，说他总会回去的，因为他骨子里就是宇智波。当时的他嗤之以鼻，可是现在他却理所当然地接受了这一切。

他就往门外走，卡卡西倚在门边，冷眼看着他。

苍白的唇角还留着淤青。

卡卡西的眼神很冷漠，这令他感到恐惧。这样陌生的卡卡西带土只见到过一次，就是不久之前银发少年冷眼看着那个嘴唇撕裂的人的时候。也是这样，银发少年好似隔在栅栏之外看着困兽发疯的旁观者，将自己抽离在尘世之外。

带土瞬间就明白了，在卡卡西眼里，自己和别人没有什么不同。

不，他不要。

“哥，不是的，我不是的呜呜呜……”

假如他真的去杀人的话，卡卡西会厌恶他的。带土没由来地就这么感觉着。他委屈不已，恐慌的感觉淹没了他。他连忙摇头否认，把书包扔下。他扑在卡卡西怀里大哭。好像刚才有着真切杀意的人不是他，他只是一个受了委屈在哥哥怀里撒娇的普通小孩。

他感受到卡卡西正在温柔地抚摸着他头，紧紧地抱着他，像以前那样。

“哥，我们们离开这里好不好？这些东西，我都不要了……我们不要待在木叶了，走出火之国，走得远远的……去一个能好好生活的地方，好不好？”

带土小声的呜咽着，哀求着。

卡卡西一如既往地笑着，眼睛弯成好看的月牙，颔首说好，说舍弃一切。

说不骗你。

卡卡西对他态度又恢复了以往，好似之前看到那个冷漠残酷的人只是他的错觉。带土刻意忽视这些，直觉告诉他这会令他痛苦，他下意识地逃避着。毫无顾忌地大哭着，把自己的鼻涕眼泪蹭到卡卡西廉价的衬衣上，脏得要死。而卡卡西只是轻轻地抚慰着他，给他拍着后背，仿佛真的在哄小孩。

带土哭得很累，小孩在大哭之后都会精疲力竭地睡着。卡卡西抱着他，给他讲睡前故事。带土朦朦胧胧中又回到了那些睡在桥洞中的日日夜夜，在昏黄的灯光下暖暖地睡去……

彼时的带土相信逃避就能解决一切。

他从宇智波族地逃出来，现在又要带着卡卡西逃离木叶，他相信逃避虽然可耻但是有用。从昨天到现在，身上挨打过的伤痕还不曾愈合，精神又是大起大落。最终得到卡卡西应允的黑发男孩疲惫地睡去，沉沉地进入梦乡，以希冀一个好梦。

卡卡西没有骗他。

可是他不曾知道的是，银发少年说好，说舍弃一切——

是舍弃自己，舍弃他。


	7. Chapter 7

两个流浪儿遇到了彼此，互相依偎着长大。他们在这贫民窟中讨生活，就算遇到了很多困难很多艰辛，他们还是互相帮扶着，一步一步往前走。他们的生活愈来愈好，他们都拥有光明的未来。如童话故事的结尾，最终他们会幸福的生活在一起。

且不论这藏在水面之后的汹涌暗流，这是令人会心一笑的故事，至少表面如此。

这个故事或许换个角度，便略有不同。

旗木卡卡西七岁的时候便懂得了这个世界永恒的真理——人命是这个世界上最轻贱最廉价的东西。一个人一世沉浮，无论是光鲜还是卑贱最终都只不过是一座坟墓。

这个道理是旗木朔茂教给他的，也是唯一教给他的。

旗木朔茂毫无疑问是个不合格的父亲，很少履行父亲的职责。他总是忙着出任务，总是留下几岁的小儿子独自在家。在自家小儿子期盼的眼神里，总是无奈地许诺下次吧、下次吧这类不着边际的话。

旗木卡卡西生来就没有母亲，他对母亲这个词汇还停留在概念的程度。好在他足够聪明，性格也足够要强，所以他对这个世界的认知都是从书本里汲取来的，也能从小就自己照顾自己。面对这样不负责任的父亲，卡卡西非但没有怨恨，而是极端慕儒，甚至把他当做了自己的一切——

旗木朔茂是个英雄，曾经大家都这样认为。

火之国从很久以前便是一个很乱的地方，因为这里同时是千手和宇智波的根据地。而千手和宇智波素来不和，发生冲突也是常有的事情。千手主白，试图有秩序且有秩序地管理这片土地，一切犯法的勾当都绝不涉及。而宇智波恰恰相反，杀人放火无恶不作，走私军火、贩卖毒品也是常有的事。他们也同样有秩序地管理这里，但依靠的是武力镇压。

但这种局势在千手柱间杀死宇智波斑之后便改变了。宇智波失去了强而有力的管理者之后便日渐式微，只剩下一些余党苟延残喘。而千手也建立了木叶，将这片土地的战火渐渐平息下来。

在所有人都以为木叶会安定下来的时候，千手柱间突然病逝，木叶青黄不接。土之国、风之国对木叶虎视眈眈，内部又有志村团藏对首领之位觊觎不已。彼时的木叶正逢内忧外患，又传来了宇智波斑只是假死的传闻，岌岌可危。

而旗木朔茂的存在便给了木叶一剂强心针，镇压着所有蠢蠢欲动的存在，保护着这片土地。所有人都认为旗木朔茂是个英雄，所以旗木卡卡西才会如此敬仰旗木朔茂，才会如此痛恨宇智波——宇智波是天生邪恶的一族，只能带来混乱与罪恶，他从小接受的教育便是如此。

但年幼的卡卡西对宇智波只有懵懂的印象，他并未接触过真正的宇智波。他只是爱人之所爱、恨人之所恨而已。

木叶总算是勉强安定下来，所有人都以为会继承木叶——

如果朔茂没有死的话。

尸体在月色中渐渐僵硬，体温随着流淌的血液一同流逝、凝固。而年幼的小孩只是安静地擦去地板上血，将尸体整理好，平淡地请求别人给父亲下葬。这是旗木朔茂一生的落幕，令人唏嘘不已。

而这也是旗木卡卡西故事的开端。

旗木朔茂是背负着污名死去的，听说是为了救队友而放弃了任务，也听说是勾结外敌至使任务失败，卡卡西并不清楚。在流言蜚语中，在戳人脊梁骨的指指点点中，木叶英雄选择了剖腹自杀、以死谢罪。

年幼的银发男孩在辱骂和尸体中，渐渐理解一切，渐渐明白世界的真理。

什么都是无关紧要的。

人命是这个世界上是最轻贱最廉价的东西。尊严这种施舍给野狗，野狗看都不看一眼的东西更是可笑、可笑。

无父无母的小男孩被丢进了福利院。

小男孩桀骜不羁，是个坏孩子，是个撕开他衣服比撕开他本人更痛的坏孩子。他被关进了幽闭室里反省，以改过自身。在中年男人的喘息声与嘲笑声里，他终于知晓了真相——

父亲是被宇智波和木叶杀死的。

说是宇智波斑和志村团藏设下的局。英雄背负着污名自杀，反派狂笑着弹冠相庆，这可真是一个三流故事，卡卡西不喜欢。

他想知道这背后隐藏的一切，于是他从福利院里逃了出来。这很容易，白幼美的躯体就是他的通行证。旗木卡卡西足够聪明，知道如何利用自己的优势。而他本人也不在乎，他早已用世界的真理将自己全副武装起来，刀枪不入。

这是一个温暖又厚重的壳，给予他安全感。别人进不来，他也出不去。

卡卡西不信任木叶，憎恶宇智波。木叶曾经是父亲的归属，却背叛了他。而宇智波是父亲的敌人，是天生邪恶的罪犯，是父亲死亡的策划者——

于是他对带土摆出了笑容。

卡卡西从一开始便知道带土是宇智波，也知道他是宇智波斑故意放跑的继承者——就那么个几岁的小鬼在贫民窟里讨生活，不偷不抢，只是靠着翻垃圾过日子。就这样还能活下来，怎么可能？

于是他从别人的嘴翘出了自己想要的真相，用自己的嘴。

他说过的，他不在乎。这身躯就是他的通行证，是他的万能钥匙。他肆无忌惮地利用着自己，利用着一切。卡卡西也吃过苦头，毕竟这个世界上吃干抹净之后直接走人的无赖也不少。与那些老狐狸老油条比算计，他还是太小了。他拥有的东西实在是太少了，能够利用东西也太少了。

所以卡卡西把目光投向了带土。

在得知了带土只是因为厌恶犯罪而逃离宇智波的时候，卡卡西笑出了声。

卡卡西并不相信带土是真的良善，只觉得宇智波斑的继承者真是又蠢又毒，看了感觉真可怜。在带土成为宇智波斑的继承人的那一刻，他的命运如何就不是能由他自己主宰的了，他只是旋涡里的一只蚂蚁。

卡卡西故意等带土快死的时候，才过去拯救他的。

他把宇智波斑对带土的小恩小惠全都藏起来，让带土陷入了濒死的危机，又以救世主的身份降临。灵魂的污秽物用光鲜亮丽的皮囊装起来，他对横倒在地上的带土伸出了手，微笑着。戴上了神佛般笑容的脸谱，似乎就真的成为了悲悯天人的圣母。

带土一口咬住他手指，犬牙刺破了他的指尖。

一只野狗，他心想。 

可即便如此，脸上的笑容依旧不变。卡卡西把一点一点地把面包掰碎，送入带土的口中。又给他喝了水，喂他吃了东西，把他领到一个地方清理干净了身体，又给了他一身廉价而整洁的衣服，给予他表面的温存。

流浪的小狗只要摸摸头、招招手就过去了，很快就死心塌地地落入了圈套里。

“你不是人贩子吗？把我的器官切下来卖给别人？”

“不是，我想没人会想要一个又病又瘦的小鬼的器官的。”

“你不是来捉我回那个地方的吗？”

“不是，什么地方？”

“那你要和我做爱吗？可是我还没发育，你是喜欢小孩子的变态？”

“……不是，你在想些什么啊？”

“你为什么要救我？”

看着黑发男孩开心地笑着，带土的笑容很具有感染力，他也笑了。

因为想要利用你，想要通过你，撬开宇智波家的秘密。想要知道父亲的死究竟是怎么回事，想要知道宇智波斑的弱点。因为憎恨宇智波，想要利用你再抛弃你，想要除之而后快。但是他显然不会直接这么说，因为他扮演的是救世主的角色。

“看到路边病倒的猫猫狗狗就会去救，我就这样的人。”

所以，请成为我的狗吧。

卡卡西心想。

“那你真是一个无药可救的烂好人。”

那你真是一个无可救药的烂蠢人。

他在心里冷笑，可表面却只是颔首点头。他催促带土快点离开，只不过是欲擒故纵。他也不担心带土会离开，这样的举动他能做第一次，就能做第二次，带土总会对他敞开心扉、无话不说——毕竟是个没有戒心的烂蠢人。

可是卡卡西没有想到的是，带土在第一次见面时便将自己交给了他。

看吧，果然是蠢。

就算不生在宇智波家，不被他利用，这样的人只是供人取乐的笑料。

从此以后他就多了一条狗，卡卡西与他玩着可笑的过家家，扮演着所谓哥哥的角色。他也曾对带土旁敲侧击询问宇智波斑的事情，带土完全没有发现他在套话。可是卡卡西却发现，带土对宇智波是一问三不知，了解程度甚至不如他这个外人——

或许斑早就放弃带土了。至今没有捉他回去，活着杀他灭口也只是因为带土太蠢笨了，就算放走也成不了气候。

带土没有丝毫的利用价值。

卡卡西早该舍弃他的。

卡卡西也找到了另外一条途径去寻找当年的真相。当初朔茂失败的任务出自风之国，当时的敌人却不知为何来到了木叶，卡卡西也想办法找到了他们。带土没有利用价值了，甚至可以说是累赘，卡卡西早该舍弃他的。

可是就算是狗，养久了也会养出感情。卡卡西相信带土不是宇智波那类偏执阴郁的罪犯，与其说是良善倒不如说是太蠢了才不会犯罪。带土相信他们的未来会更好，殊不知那只是敷衍搪塞的假象。

丢掉小狗也太可怜了。

还是一只这么蠢的，肯定会活不下去的。

卡卡西这样告诉自己，玩够了再丢掉吧，反正他能够随时舍弃带土。是的，是这样的。他连自己都可以舍弃，为什么不能舍弃带土？

“哥……”

可是当黑发的小男孩站在窗台上，红着眼睛看向他时，卡卡西无可避免地动摇了——他久违地感到了愧疚，感到了痛苦，感到了自己的自尊心被碾得粉碎，感到了自己令人作呕。

带土对他的眼神满是陌生，是愤怒，是指责……大概，卡卡西猜测是这样的。他不敢抬头去看带土的眼睛，连他也不认识自己了。他是冷静自持的，是刻薄毒舌的，是为了目的不择手段的。

而不是在男孩通红的眼眶里动摇自责的，他不是这样的。

他要缩进壳里，他不要出来。

黑发男孩大哭大闹，把东西砸得稀巴烂。他冷眼看着带土把刀放进书包里，终于恍然大悟——带土是宇智波带土，不是旗木带土。带土和他从小被教导要远离的宇智波并没有不同，是天生的罪犯。

不，带土甚至比一般的宇智波更加令人憎恨。带土不是良善的，他是混沌的。他对杀人放火毫无负罪感，就像孩子杀死鸟一样，有着天真的残忍。

所以斑才会选择带土。

卡卡西重新戴上了神佛般笑容的脸谱，温柔地抚摸着扑在自己怀里的哭泣的小男孩。在散落的废墟里，握着他的手说一起去很远很远的地方，说舍弃一切——他从未拥有过什么，就连他自己也不是自己的，舍弃起来自然毫无负担。

黑发男孩在他怀里沉沉地睡去，如以往那般，这是卡卡西给予他最后的温存。

他们还有一些积蓄，能够供他们远行。他们没有什么行礼，本来就少得可怜的东西也全都被砸烂。他们离开了火之国，带土不知道这里是哪里，也不知道要去哪里。他们还在路上，他们要去一个安定的地方。

带土紧紧地握住卡卡西的手，咕噜声从肚子里传来，他羞赧地挠挠头。

卡卡西笑出声来。

他摸摸带土又刺又短的头发，说哥哥去给你买一些吃的，等会就回来。这不是卡卡西第一次自称哥哥，却是最后一次。带土乖巧地点点头，卡卡西把自己的手从他的手里抽出来，带土目送着卡卡西渐渐远去，消失在视野里。

从白天等到黑夜。

他知道，卡卡西再也不会回来了。


	8. Chapter 8

他从车窗往外看过去。

电线杆往后飞驰狂奔，所有的建筑都飞快地倒退着，成为一道道残影。视野里的人群也都浓缩成一粒又一粒的小黑点，消失在地平线里。他想象着黑发男孩乖巧地坐在路边的石墩上，数着蚂蚁。去的时候是两个人，回来变成了一个人。

最后他又收回视线，将目光投入人头攒动的车厢和脏乱的地板。也不知神游天外了多久，他才听见到站的声音。

他背着小包，又站在了这片土地上。

他们离开了半个月，或乘坐交通工具或是走路，走走停停，离开了快两三百公里。他确信身无分文的带土不可能赶回来，何况带土还不认识路。汤之国与火之国毗邻，是个以温泉著称的富饶的小国。即使也是流浪，也比在火之国流浪强多了。

卡卡西往学校走去，他没有回到那栋小破公寓。他一声不吭地走，房间里的东西也都被砸烂了，再回去也没有意义。他去学校的时候正是下课，他径直走到校长办公室。走廊的学生们认出了他，尖叫着又捂住自己的嘴。

熙熙攘攘的人群拥堵在狭窄的走廊，却又给他让出一条甬道，直直地通往彼端。恍如摩西分海，给了他自己无所不能的错觉。叽叽喳喳的声音穿透他的耳膜，又绕出去。或厌恶或愤怒的视线聚集在他的脊背上，而他还在漫不经心地思考着别的——收束的阳光能让木头自燃，想必收束的目光也有同样的作用。不然为何他这根朽木已经有了被灼烧的痛感？

“笃笃。”

指节在门上有节奏地轻敲着，他用昂扬地语气说道：“是我，爸。”

“进来。”

“砰——”

门被他关上，心里的门也紧紧合上。他的眼睛弯弯，嘴角向上翘起。中年男人招手让他过去，露出充满油污的牙齿。他才刚走到对方身前就被一股力道揽过去，顺从地坐在那人的大腿上。

“我还以为你跑了呢，还有胆子回来？”

肥大的手掌抚摸着他的纤细的大腿，隔着薄薄的布料传来柔软的触感。他实在是太过瘦弱，而这个中年男人的手实在是过肥大，这样的视觉冲突勾起人心底的火。

他乖巧地低下头，露出羔羊一样纯粹的眼眸，令人心生怜爱。

“对不起，爸爸。”

他诚恳地道歉着：“我只是去处理了一些小麻烦，终于把黏在身后的牛皮糖甩掉了。我怎么可能逃走呢，我最喜欢爸爸了。”

“最喜欢爸爸了。”

他用手腕勾着对方的脖子，亲昵地撒着娇。语调软绵绵的，如孩子对父亲撒娇那般。男人很享受这样的亲昵，少年细嫩的皮肤蹭在他还没刮干净的胡茬上，让他很舒服。对方已经有些肿胀的肉棒隔着裤子，抵在他的臀部。对方的手掌紧捏着他肉感的臀部，又摸上他的胯骨，想要将他的裤子解下来。

他的语调低低的，似乎很是沮丧，问道“难道爸爸已经不喜欢我了吗？不能再一次、再一次疼爱我吗？”

中年男人笑了起来，露出污黄的牙齿。

太近了。

因为长期抽烟以及卫生习惯不好，对方一张嘴，满嘴的臭气喷在他身上。他想吐，想呕，想冲到洗手间把内脏全都掏出来洗干净。

可实际上他却是笑着，小声地哀求着，试探着。

“爸爸？”

“小婊子，现在就已经湿得不行，天生被人操的货色。”

两人都笑了起来。

在做爱的时候，男人因为抽烟而变得恶臭的口气令他想吐。可是男人却想撬开他的嘴巴，亲吻他。他下意识地抗拒着，可是还是被强行撬开嘴巴。还被骂当了婊子还要立牌坊，下面的嘴都主动张开骚得不行，上面的嘴算什么。

他把自己的意识从这场做爱里抽离出来，冷眼旁观。他向来分的很清楚，灵魂是灵魂，身体是身体。

他相信性与爱是分离的。

卡卡西从窗户的玻璃上看了有什么在发光，他认真地去分辨。换做是平时他肯定不会如此，只是现在他必须做点什么去转移自己的注意力。

“怎么，你不高兴吗？”

男人很不爽：“哭了？不是你非要卖给我的吗？小贱种？”

卡卡西舔舔嘴唇，才发现自己脸上的温热液体不是精液，而是眼泪——他活了这么久，此刻才发现书本也是会骗人的，原来流泪是一种传染病。

他擦了擦，又笑着解释说：“只是生理性眼泪而已。”

那人笑骂下面湿了，上面也要湿，真是个小母狗。他小声地哀求着：“爸爸，你可不可以轻一点，轻一点……”

“有点疼……”

那人听闻更兴奋了，将他的大腿掰得更开了些。男人肆意地冲撞着他已经被磨得绯红的腿根，进入他被操得烂熟的小穴。

男人说他不用上学了，他在疼痛与快感之中微微一顿。在他想要开口的时候，男人不满地抱怨着。反正在学校也是惹出一堆麻烦事，每次他摆平这些都有些不耐烦。婊子靠脸吃饭就行，上学干什么。

男人对他还算不错，会给他住一个独栋的小屋。在很偏僻的郊区，也很安全——之所以不住在一起，是因为男人还有一个颇为泼辣的妻子。他还要仗着妻子娘家的权势往上攀，不能得罪他的妻子。

“乖，爸爸会对你好的。”

男人拂起他额前的碎发。银发少年沉默着，又怯弱地说：“如果我不去上学了，那些教材和作业可不可以给我留一份，我想在家里看书。”

可以。

得到许可的银发少年又开心地笑起来，像得到心仪玩具的孩子那样纯粹的笑容。

少年的眼睛一直都在看别处，他看到窗外有什么一闪而过。黑发男孩站在窗台上的场景再一次击中了他的心脏，他的视野里全是黑发男孩通红的眼眶——布满血丝的眼白，宛如受伤的小兽那般愤怒又狠戾的眼神。

[哥……]

声音又重重叠叠地回荡在他的耳边，他快要分不清什么是现实什么是记忆了。刹那间他以为带土回来了，却又被自己的想法给逗笑——

什么啊，不是你亲手抛弃带土的吗？

不是你自己选择的吗？

从此他便一个人便住进了郊外的房子里。男人有自己的事情做，偶尔过来。他就每天看看书，发发呆，偶尔想起自己曾经养过又被自己抛弃的流浪狗，很多次偶尔的想起来。他没什么事干，会经常跑出去。男人都不知道他出去干什么，也无所谓问。

卡卡西没有上学了，他办理的是退学手续。但是带土那边，他却神使鬼差地办理了休学手续。

他自己也不知道为什么。

卡卡西在这里过得很好。甩下了累赘的他能吃上热气腾腾的米饭，能一个人住在大房子里。他能一个人安静地看书，再也不用一个字一个字地念出来。

他想起小狗被他抛弃之前还说饿，在想小狗会不会固执地待在原地，以为主人会来接它回去。在想就算是那么远的地方，小狗会不会也能自己认得回家的路。在想小狗身上还挂着狗牌呢，会不会被好心人送回家。

他全都不知道，只是漫无边际地发散着思维。

从前他觉得自己是无所不知的，可是现在他才发现自己原来什么都不知道——大概是小狗看他的眼神太过崇拜，所以才给了他那样的错觉吧。

卡卡西承认自己有点后悔了。

银发少年一个人在桌子上吃晚饭。吃的是他最喜欢吃的秋刀鱼，他已经许久不曾吃过了。从父亲死后，他就没有吃过像样的东西……而如今他能有这样的生活，却也是因为“爸爸”，真是讽刺。

如果父亲知道自己变成了这个样子，一定会羞愤欲死吧。父亲最注重那些虚无抽象的东西，他倒是无所谓。

说起来，木叶的天气原来有这么差吗……

银发少年放下碗筷，抬眼看了看窗外铅灰色的天空。没有夕阳，只有沉沉地压在人头顶的云层。空气里湿度叫人喘不过气来，大概是要下雨了。他觉得真是奇怪，他记得他还和带土在一起的时候，木叶很少下雨。虽然冬天很冷，总是灌风，但不会因为太潮湿以至于让人活活冻死。

不过汤之国是温泉乡，大概永远不会有这种问题吧。

银发少年起身去收拾庭院里晒着的衣物，陌生的中年女人站在门口，身旁还跟着三五大粗的男人们——

衣服掉到地上，他拔腿就跑。

卡卡西想要跑到屋子里将门反锁。可是他踏入门框，将门合上的那一瞬间一只手插到门缝里，阻止了他关门。他拼命地关门，那手指被门夹得发红发白。他紧咬着牙关，与门缝对面男人的脸面面相觑。

他脑海里只剩下了关门关门关门关门，快跑快跑快跑——

门被打开了。

他被抓着头发往墙上砸，头被撞得生疼，意识都要模糊。温热的液体从脸上滑下来，他伸出嘴唇舔了舔，铁锈味充斥着他的口腔，他恍然大悟——既不是精液，也不是泪水。

原来是血啊。

女人抓起他的头就扇了他几个耳光，被血糊住的眼睛让他看不清那女人的脸。女人对他又是辱骂又是往他身上吐唾沫，说他是勾引男人的贱货。他又将自己的意识抽离，冷眼旁观着自己身体被拳打脚踢，好像疼的不是他自己一样。在他眼里，身体确实是肮脏的垃圾，被怎样对待也都是无所谓的。

雨开始下了。

雨水冲刷着他脸上的血，冲刷着地上的泥土，平等地对待着他和尘土。

他躺倒在地上，目送着那群人渐渐走远。他小心翼翼地蜷缩起来，像窝在父亲怀里听父亲讲故事，似乎连雨水都能温暖他的身躯。他用渐渐涣散的意识思考着那些有的没的，比如被抛弃的小狗会不会对别的小狗嘴硬，说自己一直都是流浪狗呢？

他就要死了。

他就要回归父亲的怀抱。

卡卡西有些怯怯的，有些不敢死，他不知道父亲会不会再次抱住这样肮脏的自己。视野渐渐模糊，他的世界即将归于一片黑暗，他将获得永恒的安宁与平静——

他看到一双满是泥土的鞋子朝他奔过来，还有急切的呼喊。

“哥！！！”


	9. Chapter 9

曾经他俯视着带土，伸出了自己的手。如今这般场景重演，只不过是角色倒转，让他有了一种怪诞的荒谬感。

……带土怎么在这里？

这是他昏迷之前最后的意识。

当卡卡西再次醒过来的时候，他正躺在床上。身上的伤口都被仔细地上了药，绑了绷带。尽管全身依然满是钝痛感，但好了许多。

他微微侧过头，他就看到了一个黑色的脑袋趴在床边，似乎睡着了。卡卡西审视着带土，头发乱糟糟，变长了许多，还打结了，似乎又回到了最初见面时流浪的模样。看上去脏兮兮的，十分狼狈。眼睛下面还有眼圈，很是疲惫，大概是彻夜不眠的照顾他吧。

头还是很烫，意识依然有些模糊。

记忆把他带回从前的某个夜晚，似乎以前也是这样他趴在床边，静静地守护着带土。为他换额头的湿巾，喂他吃药，为他守过漫漫长夜。带土有些怕黑，总是要抓着他的衣角听他讲故事才能睡着。

嘴角微微上扬，他下意识地就要伸出手去摸带土的额头。记忆的短发有些扎手，总是刺刺地立着。就算头发变得有些长了，也没有柔顺地垂下来，而是倔强地炸开。可是手在触摸到带土的前一刻忽然停了下来，卡卡西紧紧抿着嘴唇。

意识到自己在做什么的他动作一顿，手凝滞在空中。

他想把手缩回去，可是想到带土的睡眠很浅，因为动静醒了过来——明明以前他陪着带土睡觉的时候，带土总是能睡得很沉。

……是因为自己再也不能给带土安全感了吗？

“哥，你醒了？”

带土揉了揉惺忪睡眼，过了会儿又慌忙地站起来说：“哥，你有没有哪里不舒服？伤口还是很痛吗？要不还是去医院看看？还是去竹取医生那里？”

卡卡西沉默不语。

带土一如既往的热切反应令他有些不适应，他不知该如何回应带土。在他心里他早已舍弃了带土，他从未把带土当成过家人，而带土却一声一声地叫着哥。昔日伪善的假面被他亲手撕破，卡卡西不知道带土是如何还能当做一切都未发生过的。

他没有想到过他们之间的境地还会倒转过来。曾经是他对倒地的带土伸出手，而现在是带土救了倒地不起的他。

最后卡卡西问：“你怎么在这里？”

带土有些委屈地看向他，眼眶依旧很红，似乎随时都会掉下眼泪似的。带土脸上脏兮兮的，衣物也破破烂烂的，还穿着他离开时的那一身。

“我等了好久也没有等到哥，我都快以为是哥你不要我了……后来我才想，哥你是不是出门忘带什么东西，回去拿了。真是的，都不跟我说一声，我跟你一起回来拿啊。我不在你身边的时候，你被人欺负了……”

带土紧紧地攥着他的手，垂下头来看着他手臂上的伤口。纤细的手臂被绷带一圈一圈地缠绕着，如菟丝花那样攀附在他身上汲取他身上的养分。带土低头，已经打结的微长的头发遮住了他的眼睛，叫卡卡西看不清他脸上的神情。

“哥，你是忘带了什么东西才回来拿的，对吧？”

“不是不要我了，对吧？”

带土叨叨絮絮地说着，卡卡西沉默不语。他觉得宇智波家的人都有点不太正常——这里可不是原来那栋公寓，已经不是“回来”了。

“……嗯。”

卡卡西低低地应了一声，在带土灼灼的目光下变得有些不自在起来。明明之前一个人住的时候，这栋房子是如此的空旷。可是当带土出现在这里的时候，他却感觉这屋子过分狭小，小到不得不拉近他和带土之间的距离。

木质的地板和屋顶，老旧的宅子，墙角的蛛丝和青苔，有些潮湿和腐朽的味道。这一切都令卡卡西想起自己曾经和父亲居住的屋子，想起父亲抱着他哄他笑，想起父亲倒在血泊里的尸体。

他张口，如鲠在喉。

带土看他张了张口又不说话，有些紧张起来。

“哥，你是不是哪里疼？”

卡卡西缓缓摇了摇头。

  
“我只是想起了以前的事情，想起了父亲……”

带土全身都僵硬起来，怔怔地看着卡卡西，他想起了卡卡西对那个中年男人的称呼。他全身都战栗起来，怔怔地看着卡卡西，瞳孔无光地看着卡卡西。

卡卡西只是默默地叙述着自己的故事，眼睫微微下垂。

“我出生在一个还算富裕的家庭。自从懂事起，我便是一个人生活。母亲因为难产而死去了，连供以人怀缅的照片也没有几张。对我而言，她更像是书本上的抽象的概念。母亲的臂弯，细心的照料，什么的，都离我很远。”

“我的全世界便是我的父亲。他是一个受人敬仰的英雄，他大概是警察？我并不清楚，只知道他维系着这片土地的安定。尽管他总是出任务，很少着家。最让我快乐的时候，不是他摸着我的头说我做得很好，而是看他被人拥簇着，每个人脸上都是笑容。”

“我知道，他不只是我的父亲，他是所有人的光。”

卡卡西低头浅笑着。带土从未看见过他露出这样的笑容，明明嘴角和眉梢都是温柔的弧度，可是眼神却是那么落寞。卡卡西依然噙着笑，只是攥紧了手，指节泛白。

“我仰慕着父亲，我一直、一直都在追赶他的背影，我想要和他并肩前行，我想要站在他所处的位置看到他看到的风景。等他年老了，我就会庇护他，就像他曾经对我的做的那样。我会成家立业，我会有小孩，小孩也会这样追逐我的脚步……”

“曾经的我以为世界就会这样持续到尽头。”

“可是某一天，这一切都毁了。”

卡卡西的眼睛直勾勾地看着带土。不似对敌人那样锋利，但也不像以前那样温柔，而是沉默内敛的压迫。风平浪静的海面下隐藏的汹涌暗流，那是暴风雨到来的前兆。

“父亲的机密任务失败了，可是消息却走漏了出去。流言蜚语戳着他的脊梁骨，父亲选择以死谢罪来终结他的一生。他像个武士似的，剖腹自尽……切腹以后，内脏会流出，然后暴露于世人的眼前，这样的话，就可以证实自己有一颗红心——也就是赤胆忠心。”

“……这确实很符合他的性格。”

“当时我领着满分的成绩单，从学校小跑回来。我知道那天他会回来，纸页迎风飘动，都是我快乐的声音。”

“……然后我就看到了他，肠子都流了出来。”

“曾经的生活像击碎一面光滑的镜子那样，轻而易举地碎了。玻璃的碎屑飞了满地，再也拼不起来。”

银发少年平静地陈述着，仿佛只是个故事之外的看客。

可是带土却紧紧地抱住了卡卡西，用自己的臂膀环住卡卡西的头。他的眼睛通红，紧紧地搂着卡卡西，抚摸他银色的发丝。带土将自己的下巴轻轻地搁在卡卡西的头上，小声地呜咽着。眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来，滴淌在卡卡西的脸上，从银发少年的双颊划下来，好似替他哭泣似的。

带土心想，他该有多疼啊……

当时没有流出来的眼泪，带土都替卡卡西哭了出来。可是卡卡西的脸色依然平淡如常，只是心中筑起的堡垒摇摇欲坠。

疼，好疼……

他对着陌生人说，爸爸。

他原本以为自己对这些是毫不在意的，他冷静地处理了父亲的尸体，叫陌生人爸爸也只是利益需求的虚与委蛇。可是他现在感觉全身都被火烧起来了，那些陌生人的亲吻、爱抚都化为了烈火将他烧为灰烬。他看到地板上蜿蜒的血化了条条毒蛇，顺着他的脊背攀附而上，缠绕着他的喉咙。如跗骨之蛆，如影随形，日日夜夜都把他勒到无法呼吸。

好痛苦，好想死。

卡卡西依然平淡地叙述着，带土的眼泪从他脸上滑下去。

“剖腹自尽是一种痛苦而缓慢的死法。那时的他还没有完全死去，还能喘气。他倒在地上看着我，对我露出歉意的笑容，对我说话……其实只是嘴巴张了张而已，他已经没有说话的力气了。”

“我想，他大概说的是对不起。”

其实卡卡西很清楚自己的问题，他知道自己是不正常的。他读过很多心理学的书，试图剖析自己。一个人的成长环境会奠定一个人的性格，父亲的剖腹自尽在他的心里已经留下了不可磨灭的阴影。因为父亲重视同伴，所以才会导致这一切。所以他决心舍弃他人，那种随时会反咬你一口的同伴还不如没有。

可是卡卡西不知道的是，剖腹自尽那样的极具自我牺牲、自我奉献的死法已经在他的灵魂深处打下了烙印。这深深地吸引着他，往父亲的路走去。

卡卡西躺在床上，昂着头看向带土，看着他布满血丝的眼眶。他无喜无悲的面具上终于有了一丝裂缝——

他不知道带土为什么替他哭。

只是内心的某处动摇了，但他依然还要残酷地戳破某些粉饰太平的假象，这是他将自己已经结痂的伤疤再次血淋淋扒开给带土看的目的。

“失去了双亲的我被丢进了福利院。”

卡卡西顿了顿，若无其事地继续说：“可是在那里，我知道了部分真相。这个令我父亲自杀的死局，这一切都是木叶和宇智波里应外合设下的圈套。那时的我知道了两个名字，知道了自己的仇人。”

卡卡西直勾勾地看着带土，观察他的反应，说：“志村团藏，宇智波斑。”

“……”

带土没有说话，卡卡西明显地感受到了他的肌肉变得僵硬。卡卡西自嘲地笑笑，也不知自己在期待什么。卡卡西收敛起自己的情绪，平淡地对带土说：“之后我从福利院逃了出来，我想要调查当年的真相，我想要为父亲报仇……为此，让我怎么做都可以。”

“我恨宇智波。”

昔日仰慕的兄长一直、一直憎恨着自己，一直对自己温柔满面的亲人原来一直想要抛弃自己、利用自己，这是怎样的痛苦呢？

卡卡西不知道带土是怎样想的，他只是默默地观察着带土的反应。他预想过很多种反应，或崩溃大哭或愤怒地质问，或者歇斯底里地发疯。可是他唯独没有想过这种，他看到带土开心地笑了起来——

“还好我不是宇智波。”

“哥不会讨厌我的，对吧？”

带土灿烂地笑着，脖颈间的绳索晃荡，一个小小的木牌从衣服里滑了出来。卡卡西知道那是什么，那是他捡到带土的时候带土自己做的一个小小的狗牌。

上面写着[旗木带土]


End file.
